When I'm Gone, Will You Learn to Love Me?
by Pigeonmistress
Summary: Elrohir and Elladan are returning from an excursion, and are ambushed a little ways from their home. Elrohir must leave Elladan. Now left alone to ponder his feelings, what will he do when, if, his brother returns?Does Elladan feel the same?Slash/Incest


Elrohir rode atop his golden mare, whom he had bestowed upon the name Gladziel, as she sprinted into Rivendell with such urgen

Elrohir rode atop his golden mare, which he had bestowed upon the name Galadziel, as she sprinted into Rivendell with such urgency and speed that many of the Elves walking home that evening couldn't recognize the pair. The rider's face was twisted, deformed with extensive pain, agony, and most importantly, loss. The somber grey eyes watered with unshed tears, the emotional pain striking him like a blow to the heart, nearly knocking him of his horse. His lungs felt like they were on fire, toxic smog eating away at him from inside his body. He clenched his teeth, and remembered the day before he lost the dearest thing to his life.

Erlohir rode proudly beside his twin, the two of them laughing giddily at the proximity of Rivendell, and the comfort that lay in their dwelling. Elladan sighed softly, looking up at the oncoming dusk. "Perhaps we should take camp now. Unless you wish to travel all night." he suggested, turning back to face his brother, who had inevitably turned his head back to view the sunset.

"I suppose so. Though I was hoping to make it home and to see Ada soon." he said, letting the childish pronoun slip out of his mouth willingly, considering only he and Elladan were the only listening. He knew Elladan missed their Father as well; they both were very close to Elrond. Elrohir missed their mother terribly though, and he often wrote her letters. He hadn't in ages, and was Elrohir nodded, and unfastened the provisions and supplies from his horse, carrying the load with great ease. The younger elf quickly set up their bedding and shelter, while Elladan started a fire.

Elrohir looked at his brother over the fire, his face glowing with not only the heat, but a tantalizing beauty. Elrohir felt a small pang of something similar to lust for his brother, and sighed. It was wrong to have such feelings for his kin, not to mention it was narcissistic to have feelings for one's own appearance. But, Elladan carried himself differently then Elrohir. They mirrored each other in appearance, but that was as far as the similarities went. Elladan was more confident in him, a better fighter, and enjoyed talking much more than Elrohir. The younger elf had low-self going to do so when he got home, perhaps have Elladan write one too. He was very forgetful about such things, so it was Elrohir's duty to help him.

"Well, How about over there?" The older twin murmured, gesturing with a nod of his head, to a place a bit father into the woods, but close enough to fetch water from the stream without having to walk too far away from camp.

Elrohir when it came to most things, was an excellent rider, and was a man, elf, of action.

But no one would condone such incredulous behavior between two brothers. Though having a male lover was not unheard of, Elve's never married, or had relations with close kin. Twins were about as close kin, as one could get. Elladan had never seemed to give Elrohir any sign that he wanted what the younger sought after, and he would not embarrass himself, or ruin their relationship. It was so troublesome, this heart of his. Even more troublesome was his body, which would give him away much more easily.

"Are you okay, brother?" Elladan said, interrupting his train of thought. Elrohir was grateful, and guilty. But he couldn't answer quickly enough.

Something rustled in the bushes, and both Elve's turned their attention to the large shrubbery. Elladan's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, while Elrohir reached for the bow on his back, stringing a finely made arrow, and fired into the bush. A large cry resounded; it was low and hoarse, with a bitter anger resounding in the creature's chest.

"Orc!" Elrohir cried, leaping towards his horse, and in good time, for a small force of Orcs leaped out from the underbrush and attacked, a few archers shot at them from somewhere in the canopy of the forest.

Elladan began to fight, drawing his sword valiantly, but there were too many. "Elladan, come! We cannot stay here!" Elrohir cried, reaching out towards his brother.

"If we both go, they will follow us. I will hold them off as long as I can, and meet you there." Elldan said, and before his brother could protest he shook his head, shouting over the Orc's cries, "I swear to you, I will return to Rivendell. Now go. Warn our Father!" he shouted, swinging his sword with expert timing, slicing into the Orc's lines without breaking a sweat.

Elrohir looked at his brother, fearing this was the last time he would ever see him, and nodded. "I will. Be safe, my brother."

"And you as well." Elladan said, smiling, despite all the gore that raged around him.

--

Elrohir truly regretted his last thoughts about his brother. And it would, no doubt haunt him for the days to come. And as he rode, the guilt increased, and filled his heart with a pain he couldn't soothe. He tried not to cry, it wasn't proper for an Elf his age to cry.

But, damn, how he wanted to.

He had been thinking of his brother, his noble, valiant brother like a sex toy. How could he? A sudden jerk of his mount's head broke the trance, and he saw the great stairs of the main palace. He slid off the golden mare, and smiled, patting her to thank her for the endurance she showed, and her noble attitude. She just gave a nod, as if saying, "Go, and tell them. You must act quickly" and he did. He shoved, apologizing all the way, and pushed his way through the busy crowd. He ran frantically down the long corridors, slipping once or twice on the slick tile.

Elrond was reading, by the warm fire, his head nodding as he began to slumber softly, when Elrohir burst in, and startled him so, that he dropped his book straight into the hearth of the fire.

"What are you doing?" he hollered, glaring at his son. Wait...Just one of them? His expression turned from angry, to fearful. "Where is Elladan? Did he not go with you?" he asked hysterically.

Elrohir retold his story, all the while Elrond's expression getting worse, and worse, until he looked as if he were to faint. But, the experienced leader quickly regained his composure. "You made the right decision." he murmured, comfortingly. "He is a fine warrior, you have no need to worry of his safety." he added laying a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Elrohir, being with his father alone, murmured softly, "But, Ada..."

"Shhh...Shhhh." Elrond whispered, holding his young son's face in his hands. "Everything will work out, I am sure. Please, get yourself some rest. We will discuss this tomorrow morn." Elrohir nodded, smiling weakly.

"Good night, father."

"Good night, dearest. Sleep well."

How he wished he hadn't slept at all.

Elrohir laid in bed, staring out into the stars that glistened and twinkled to him. He let out a remorseful sigh, looking

up at his companions to his isolation, and murmured, "Please, let Elladan come home to me safe." A small tear fell down his cheek; he left it untouched, a few more falling quickly behind it. Slowly, but surely, the Elf cried himself to sleep. Something else, however, stirred in that grief induced sleep.

--

_Elorhir felt strong pale arms pin his wrists above him on the lavish mattress, his captor's lips suckling at his neck. His eyes grew wide, abruptly disturbed from his sleep, fear filling his lungs like toxic gas. Sharp teeth gave gentle, but fierce love bites, leaving redish marks on the pale expanse of skin, blowing on them softly. Elrohir shuddered, squirming under the vise-like grip that riveted him to the bed. A low chuckle vibrated against his torso, and despite his fear, a gentle prod of arousal stirred through him. He grudgingly moved his head over, to give him more space. A seductivel purr rumbled from deep inside the other's chest, and he used all the extra room. He made his way down the other's body, the nipping and sucking of the dusky pink lips causing Elrohir's head to spin, his body responding swiftly, without moral question._

_Then a most harrowing sight struck Elrohir, as his captor finally came into his line of sight. A face mirroring his looked up at him with a carnal and animalistic ferocity, his full lips twisted into a devilish smirk._

_"Elladan!" he gasped, "W-Wh-hy are you d-d-doing this?" But, as he began his sentence an impatient and very flesh hungry mouth clamped onto his left nipple, and the statement became something similar to, "Wh-YEEEGAKK-ELLDAN!"_

_"Little brother," Elladan began, leaning up to place a chaste, but needy kiss against his brother's lips. "Do not fight me for something we both want. Let me show you something our relationship has denied us for too long, something you deserve to experience." a fierce shadow of jealousy overcame the other Elf as he added softly, "I have seen other's desire you in this way, but they do not deserve you. I want you for only me. No one else can have this part of you, but me"_

_Elrohir looked at the person whom he had shared the womb, who he had known since he became, and tears filled his eyes. In everything he had done, Elladan had been beside him. When he learned to ride, his passion, he had ridden, less enthusiastic but there all the same, a smile so bright it looked like it was lit from within the somber eyed Elf's soul. And when he looked into those eyes now, they glowed like they always had, pushing him forward, giving him strength to move on.._

_Then something changed inside Elrohir and the atmosphere finally began to affect the sexually awakening Elf. He felt the heavy breathing rhythmically matched to his own, a full, luscious mouth at his throat and something firm and long pressed against his thigh. He sucked in a breath, his naiveté leaving him so quickly it nearly stopped his heart. But when Elladan's rich mouth sucking at his collar bone, teeth nipping at the ivory skin with rough, and craving intervals, his heart began to beat quicker than he had ever thought possible._

_Elladan's lips did not linger long; it soon traveled further down, to mouth one of the already hardening pale buds of flesh, and Elorhir let out a guttural moan when nimble fingers reached for his other nipple, tweaking and twisting at the sensitive skin. He shuddered as his brother's free hand placed itself on his inner thigh and began tracing delicate circles into his creamy skin. He was amazed that calluses that were essential for proper archery were so excellent at deepening the pleasure caused from such a soft caress, and let out a small mewl when sharp nails dug into his thigh. _

_He looked down at Elladan, to see the somber eyes looking back at him with a greater intensity than before, his mouth curled into a wolfish grin, and a pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. Elrohir opened his mouth into a small "O", and stared unwittingly into the eyes of the attractive beast that held him riveted to the bed._

_The eldest slithered back up to Elrohir's lips and, taking advantage of the brief opening, kissed his brother roughly, swiftly sliding his tongue into to moist portal before Elorhir had time to protest. Not that he would have. Elrohir closed his eyes, and kissed back with renewed passion and hunger and his hand, now free from Elladan's vise-like grip, reached down to entangle itself in the other Elf's long dark mane._

_Elladan's hand reached for Elrohir's hardening erection, stroking his shaft slowly, teasingly. Elrohir groaned boisterously, shifting his hips against the hand, begging his brother to allow more contact. _

_Elladan let out a low chuckle and murmured against his brother's kiss-swollen lips, "Ask for it, brother. Tell me. I want to hear you beg me." Just his voice sent a shiver down Elrohir's spine. He was no pansy, and though the thought of begging did not appeal to him, he wanted his brother more than his pride. It did not take him long to respond._

"_Please, Elladan……Touch...me…there." the younger brother pleaded, his grip on his brother's long brown tresses tightened._

_Elladan grinned, pulling his lips back from his long white teeth, and kissed his brother chastely. "I would most enjoy that, Elrohir. But, not with my hands." _

_Elrohir's eyes widened faintly at the sound of suggestion, but made no move against Elladan when he lifted him and placed him on the pillows, propping his brother up on the silk covered cushions. His brother, spread his long legs and placed his hands on the younger Elf's creamy thighs. _

_Elladan leaned forward, and licked the other male's navel slowly and his tongue darted swiftly into the small cavern. Elrohir leaned back on the luxurious pillows, spreading his legs further, and moaned his brother's name, drawing out the syllables into a deep, needy plea. _

"_Patience, my brother, patience." Elladan murmured, trailing down further to nuzzle dark curls. _

_He looked up to his brother, finding his eyes glazed over and his skin sparkling with a thin layer of perspiration. He looked delectable, as he had always been. Every day since they had grown into the age where they pursued __**those**__ kinds of relationships, he had begun to his younger brother in a different light. The curves of his hips, the pale skin, the dusky pink lips, and the extremely __**inviting**__ arse all drove him crazy with need and arousal. And he could do nothing to sedate his needs, his cravings. He wouldn't dare bother his younger sibling with these absurd feelings._

_But now, he could have him. Even if only once maybe this could satisfy his need for the other's warmth, for his touch, and, more importantly, for his love._

_Elrohir's impatient whine brought him out of his thoughts and the younger Elf shifted his body against the pillows as he struggled with his desires. Elladan smiled wickedly, and decided that perhaps he shouldn't taunt Elrohir too much. He let out a small snicker, before letting his tongue slip out to taste the tip, before wrapping around Elrohir's erection and then taking him full into his mouth._

_Elrohir screamed, gasping for air. His whole body shook with pleasure, and he gripped the fabric as Elladan's expert tongue continued to send more shockwaves through his body. The younger elf's head began to swim as Elladan picked up pace and his back arched off the cushions as he let out another shrill cry. He gripped his brother's dark locks roughly in one hand, as the other still held onto one of the silken pillows furiously. _

_Elladan felt the firm hand entwined in his hair, delighting in the sting of pain that accompanied it. He hummed lightly, as if to show his appreciation. He was rewarded by an even harder tug, and a loud moan. He knew, however, his lovely younger brother would not last forever, and wanted them to find release together, like everything else._

_So he pulled away, much to the dismay of Elrohir, who let out a disgruntled growl. Long pale fingers on his lower lip stopped him from making any other protests, as he took them into his mouth. He treated them as Elladan had so graciously treated him. Elladan let out a throaty moan at the feeling of the slick, moist mouth sucking at his fingertips. His eyes fluttered for a moment, as he lost himself briefly in the hypnotizing activity. _

_After a few moments more, Elladan withdrew his fingers, a trail of saliva linking his fingertips to Elrohir's vermillion lips. He took the fingers momentarily into his mouth, delighting in the sweet taste of his brother, before sliding them into his lover's portal, sliding the moistened digits into the opening slowly as he stretched it to accommodate something much larger and much more satisfying. _

_Elorhir spat out a few elvish curses, moaning softly as he pushed himself onto the digits eagerly._

_Elladan let out a deep chuckle, as he stretched his twin open further, and kissed one of the pale legs. Elrohir shuddered, panting slightly. Oh, Valar, what would he do without his brother?_

_Elladan removed his fingers slowly, offering his brother a gentle kiss on his thigh, before spreading the pale legs farther apart, and laying himself between them. Elrohir's anxiety returned with a vengeance and his eyes become anxious and afraid. Elladan brushed the back of his hand over the other's flushed cheek, and brushed the stray tresses from his delicate face. _

"_Elrohir, are you afraid of me?" he asked, chuckling in vague amusement. Elrohir scowled, glaring at his brother. _

"_Elladan." He said, in a warning tone, and Elladan smiled sweetly. He kissed his brother softly, nuzzling his cheek. _

"_Are you ready?" Elladan questioned, and a soft smile appeared on Elrohir's face, his lips curving gracefully to show his internal bliss at the question, a small, chuckle rumbling in his chest. _

"_I have been ready, for the longest time, Elladan." He replied reaching out to stroke his brother's face. Elladan kissed his brother's hand gently. _

"_Our inhibitions will no longer control us, my brother." _

"_No. Never again."_

"_This union will be only the beginning."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Elrohir."_

_--_

Elladan woke with a gasping breath, as the pain of the wound hit his newly awakened consciousness. The dream slipped out of his grasp, the faint memory of how his younger brother's hot skin felt, and how sweet it tasted on his lips, faded slowly. He cursed angrily, leaning up on his good arm, and looked at the morning sky through the tree tops, and the host of dead Orcs scattered around his make-shift den. He frowned morosely, and sat up. His body ached, his stomach growled, and his mind whirled……but he was alive.

He had survived.

(If you guys like this story, I have a LoTR site, dedicated to the Elves of Middle Earth. This fanfiction will be transfered to that site after a few days of previewing on here. Please, PLEASE, review. And, DO NOT come in here bashing Slash/Incest, because YOU WERE WARNED. Don't like, Don't read. Thank you. Constructive critisism apriciated and needed.)


End file.
